Light transmissive electrodes are known in the prior art, however they have not previously been applied to amperometric cells. For example, GB 2 194 112 discloses the use of optically transparent electrodes used to drive a microelectrophoresis cell while laser Doppler velocimetry is used to determine the velocity and micro current motion of charged particles within the sample.
JP, A 05080018 discloses another approach to making transparent electrodes by the use of conductive glass for electrochromic and field emission devices.
JP, A 06310746 also teaches the use and formation of yet another type of conducting transparent electrode formed from the deposition of organic conducting polymers onto a glass slide. This type of electrode is useful in solar energy collection cells. Ullery, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,546 also discloses a photovoltaic cell in which the top layer is a light collecting electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,265 discloses two spaced apart translucent electrodes useful in luminescent cells. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,265 specifically teaches that gold, silver, aluminum, platinum and the like are only suitable for the production of non-transmissive electrodes.
In co-pending applications PCT/AU95/00207, PCT/AU96/00365, PCT/A96/00723 and PCT/AU96/00724 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference) there are described various very thin electrochemical sensors or cells. These cells are by a pair of oppositely facing spaced apart electrodes which are formed as thin metal coatings (for example sputter coatings) deposited on thin inert plastic film (for example 100 micron thick PET). The electrodes are separated one from the other by a spacer of thickness of for example 500 μm or less.
Such cells may be provided with one or more fluid passageways into and out of the sample reservoir whereby the cell may be filled with an analyte and air expelled during filling. In some embodiments the analyte is drawn into the cell by the energy liberated as a reagent contained therein dissolves.
The sensors are, as discussed above, very small and normally contain only small amounts of the liquid sample. Accurate measurement requires that the cell be filled with liquid. Even minute variations in the quantity of liquid in the cell can affect the sensing measurements. It can be difficult for a user to be sure that in use the cell has been uniformly filled with a sample to be analysed.
Further, sensors of the kind under discussion are usually intended to be discarded after use. If a user is distracted after use or prior to disposal it is not always easy for the user to know which sensors have been used and which have not.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.